Between you and me
by rei'FantasyDream
Summary: Yuuri is one normal guy. Could 'love' grows between him and Wolfram? I dont know, just check this out!


"Your Highness, we will be waiting for your return."

"A. See you later then. Ittekimasu.."

Yuuri and Murata jump into the fountain and go for another journey to their world.

Far from there, at Earth, Japan, Shibuya's residence, the water from that family's bathtub starts to whirl and...

"Fuah! Safe landing."

"Yeah, its been a while since we went home. I wonder what's change."

"Yuu-chan, okairi!"

"Ofkuro!"

It is another usual day for Yuuri, the 27th Maou. His country is at peace, his study goes well (either at Earth and at Shin Makoku), everything is perfect, except...

T.T

"Ne, Murata, isnt there anyway for me to break the engagement?"

"With sir von Bielefelt?"

"Yeah, Wolfram becomes restless these days, he keeps chasing me with his wedding plan!"

"Hahaha, as expected from sir von Bielefelt!"

"This is not funny! Come on Murata, you got to help me!"

"Well, its your fault from the very beginning. Why'd you propose to a boy?"

"How should I know that slap other's cheek is a way of proposing!!", Yuuri answers frustrately.

"Well, walk it through, Shibuya. I'm sure the time will come for you to like him.", the Daikenja answers with a grin.

"Not in this lifetime!!"

T.T

Turns out the last trip to Shin Makoku costs Yuuri 3 days at Earth, no wonder when he goes to school, a surprise waits for him.

"So, Shibuya, who are you going to ask?", a blonde guy talks to Yuuri, giving him a huge question mark.

"What are you talking about?"

"The dance party, dude! The one at the end of this week."

"Dance party? I know nothing about it."

"No wonder, you've been absent for 3 days. Well, who are you going to ask? I f you're slow, you're going to lose the best stock, y'know!"

Yuuri chuckles, he couldnt care less about the dance party.

'I'll be at Shin Makoku by the end of the week...'

So he is thought, but..

"What?? What do you mean we cant return??", Yuuri yells from inside his bathtub, all wet.

"Exactly what I said. You see it for yourself, we cant return. This is the third time we jump into your bathtub!", Murata answers, his hand went through his hair, make it messier. "This is such a pain, I wonder what Shinou planned to do now.."

"But.. Everyone is waiting for us!"  
'plus I dont have a date for this Saturday.', he continues inside his heart.

"Lets just wait for another day. Maybe it's just a dimensional jam."

"No, you cant..." Yuuri's face becomes pale.  
'What'll happen to me, then?'

T.T

That evening Yuuri walks down the park, it is so not like him, but it cant ce helped since it was so noisy at his house.

Shori keeps saying his happines regarding the dimensional jam while his mother keeps moaning since she's already prepare a present for Wolfram and she can not wait to give it herself.

The wind blows hard, giving Yuuri a shiver.

'Brr.. Its not a good thing I don't wear a hat or else it'll be flying to heaven by now.'

"Kyaa! My hat!", a girl screams.

Suddenly a hat flies toward him and with a great reflex (thanks to all of those baseball practice) Yuuri catches it.

'See? I told you..' he's speaking to himself as a girl, known as the hat's owner, approaching him, saying her gratitude.

"Thank you so much! I should've know that this is not a good day to wear a hat."

Yuuri froze in surprise when he's going to hand over the hat. With that kind of distance, he can clearly sees the girl's face.

Her blonde wavy hair is cut short, a little messy because of the wind but didnt close her eyes that much so Yuuri can actually sees a bright shinny green pearl staring back at him. To put it in short, she is beautiful, but thats not what puts Yuuri into shock. It's the fact that the girl actually looks a lot like Wolfram!

"... Hei, Are you okay?"

Yuuri snaps his mind. "Um.. Yeah! Hahaha, its just you look a lot like someone I know."

"Really? Well, I'm new here. I just came for this weekend."

Yuuri smiles back and hands over the hat. When he does, his hand accidentally touches the girl's. It's actually just a small touch between them but for some reason Yuuri blushes madly and quickly moves his hand. A good thing that the girl doesnt realizes Yuuri's reaction.

"Well, thanks once again.. See you around!"

"Wait!", Yuuri calls her, give her the surprise. But not just her, Yuuri's in surprise too, cant believe he actually called her.

"Umm... that... um, name! What is your name?"

That girl looks at Yuuri with a question mark, "...Aquacretia.. but since its hard to call me so, Asha will do it."

"That's an extraordinary name.."

Of course Yuuri has seen many stranger name to it, like von Voltaire, von Christ Gunter, von Spitzberg and others but since this is Earth, Aquacretia is just... extraordinary, I guess.

"Hehe, its all thanks to my all-fantasy-mania mother."

"Oh I get it." Yuuri definitely gets it, considering his childhood being raised by a Shibuya Miko.

"Whats _your _name?"

"Err.. its Yuuri.. Shibuya..Yuuri." Why would he even embarassed to say that name? He's been through thousand of 'Shibuya Yuuri/Harajuku Fuuri' jokes for his entire life. Why would he emabarassed **now**?

"That's a nice name.", she answers with a smile. Yuuri's cheek becomes crimson once again.

'Whats wrong with me?? She looks exactly like Wolfram! Why would I blush over her?'

'MAYBE I'm just nervous. I never saw a sweet Wolfram after all.'

Suddenly an idea pops into his mind.

"Say, are you free this Saturday?"

T.T

Yuuri whistles his way to the city hall. It's Saturday night, the sky is clear and stars are bright.

Yuuri sure is happy about his meeting with Asha. Tonight they supposed to meet each other at the city hall, straight seven o'clock. Yuuri looks totally different tonight. Well, you know, even at formal occasions at Shin Makoku Yuuri only wear his school uniform. But tonight, everything is totally different. His dark tux has been ironed makes him looks fabulous.

Dark sky hold every creatures in the world, singing sweet lullaby that let animals go to sleep. Stars shine greet every night creature, let them sing, dance and be in joy. Yuuri now can sees his destination. The great building of city hall stands before him. Many great history has been told here. Yuuri drowns in his memory as a girl approach her from nowhere.

"Daydreaming? or should I say Night-dreaming?"

makes Yuuri back to he Earth and hold his breath as Asha smiles at him.

She looks stunning with her gold spaghetti halter that ended over her ankles, her short hair looks glowing and has a two shinning star shape hairpin. Yuuri had seen Wolfram in a girl dress (thanks to Cheri-sama), but he never realizes how beautiful Asha a.k.a Wolfram could be.

"Wolfr..-janai! Asha! You're early." Yuuri offers his hand, and she accept it..

T.T

The interior design of city hall really is suited for holding a dance party. After greet some of his friend, Yuuri goes for an endless dance. He's kinda nervous though. One time he's dancing at Shin Makoku, he was the girl with Sararegi to lead, but now? He keeps looking down, afraid to step on something he shouldnt.

"Just follow my lead. It's okay. Relax.", Asha whispers.

Yuuri gasps. Those words are exactly what Sararegi said back then at Big Shimaron. Coincidence?

Minutes later, they decided to stop. Yuuri takes two juice and goes for the balcony. Asha is there, enjoying how wind touches her face and play with her hair. Yuuri's heart skip a beat.

"Asha.." the girl look up "Here you go."

"Thank you, Yuuri.."

Silence wraps them into some kind of peace and comfort.

"It's weird..", Asha starts.

"What?"

"When I'm with you, Yuuri, I feel like home. I feel comfortable around you. Even though we just met."

"You're right.." 'I do feel comfortable around you. I wonder why..'

Yuuri becomes more and more nervous, he begin to realize that this feeling is special. His heart nearly expode. 'I have to tell her what do I feel..'

"Asha... WOAAA..!!"

BYURRR...

T.T

"ri.. Yuuri... Yuuri!"

Yuuri's eyes finally open their lid. The first thing he sees is a pair of greem gem soaks with worries.

"..Asha..? What'd happen?"

"Asha?! What are you talking about??"

Huh?

Yuuri cleans his eye from water as he begin to sees the Shin Makoku's military blue uniform that the person in front of him wears.

"Wolf.. Wolfram!"

"Whats wrong with you!? This is the first time you gone unconcius from your trip from Earth! and who the hell is that Asha person!?"

As usual Wolfram gets extremely irritated with Yuuri's closeness to everyone. He grabs Yuuri's collar threatenedly, trying to take a close look at his fiance. Realizing that Wolfram's face is inches from his, Yuuri begins to blush.

"What are you doing!! You are too close!!", Yuuri exclaims as he pushes away Wolfram.

'Aw, aw, aw.. What happened to me?? I never feel nervous this much even when Wolfram hugged me or else, but why?'

Wolfram looks at Yuuri with surprise. "Well, change your clothes already or you're going to catch a cold. Conrad and Gunter are not here at the moment, so you have to serve yourself.", say Wolfram leaving the bathroom, makes Yuuri realizes he is inside the royal bathroom.

Yuuri touches where his heart is beating. Too fast, too fast that he cant calm it down.

'Wolfram.. has your existenxe become important to me that much?'

'Does Murata right, that I will evetually love him back?'

'Between you and me.. there should be no relationship more than friend, but..'

Yuuri smiles, 'I just have to be honest with my feelings more..'

"Hey, Wolfram! Wait!"

**A/N :** ugh, it puts me years to get this done!! once I typed it all already, but the data gone. It happened three times!!

hahaha, what do you think?? I just want to put a romace between Yuuri and Wolfram, since Wolfram loves Yuuri sooo much. But I'm just not one fan of 'homo' thing. So the story turns out this way.

What do you think?? Review please...!


End file.
